dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The People of D.Gray House
The People of D.Gray House is a series of parody omakes that uses panels from previous chapters to make a humorous side-story involving established characters as new characters, featuring Malcolm C. Lvellie as the 'Father' of the 'family.' The People of D.Gray House: The Lonely FatherD.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Page 188 Lvellie (Father): Let go of me, Lavihiko. Lavi (Lavihiko, son): Father... Lvellie: You say a father and his child... can't play with ducks in the bathtub? Head Nurse (Mother): (comfroting Lenalee (Lenami, young sis)) No... You don't have to! Lvellie: Bring Lenami too. You're both filthy! (And don't forget the duck!) Lavi: Stop that! We're not little kids anymore! (You weird old man!) Lvellie: You won't take a bath with me?! (Father is serious.) (Big Brother Arrives) Komui (Komuihiko, big brother): (punches Lvellie) You stupid old goat!! Lvellie: Oof Komuihiko! The People of D.Gray House: A Father's FeelingsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Page 22 Lvellie: ...What? Lavi: I just want to know why you want to take a bath with us so badly? Lvellie: Why do you think? My sole objective is... family hygine. (Father is lonely.) The People of D.Gray House: The Lonely Father IID.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 152, Page 54 Link: Sir. (hands Lvellie a container) Lvellie: What's this? Link: Leftover bath water... from the other day. (Someone in a group of Miranda, Marie, Chaozii, Lavi, Bookman, Allen, Kanda): Leftover bath water? Whoa... gross. Komui: Don't be like that. I feel worse than you do. He's my father. (He was fussy as a child. (With his collections.)) The People of D.Gray House: Lenami Resists WIth All Her MightD.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Page 70 Hevlaska: ?! Impossible... Lvellie: What is it, Hevlaska? Hevlaska: It's not there. (Though she's his daughter... the love she should feel for him... is nowhere to be found in Lenami!!) Komui: ! What? Can't be! Hevlaska: It's gone. Completely gone. Lvellie: (A rejection response?) Shocking! (Every father experiences this eventually.) The People of D.Gray House: A Misunderstanding Between Loving SiblingsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 86 Lenalee: Komui... Komui: Lenalee... Lenalee: I ordered a fish burger, not a cheeseburger. Komui: (I screwed up again!) (It's the third time.) The People of D.Gray House: The Old Man's Secret ♡D.Gray-man Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 122 (Every day Bookman gets information from... a wide variety of newspapers and other... publications from all over concerning... current events, politics and economics.) Lavi: Nothing interesting here. Bookman (Old Man, maternal grandfather): ... (What should I do? The stock I secretly bought crashed, and I lost a fortune. What should I tell Lavihiko?) (A crisis approaching for Lavihiko.) The People of D.Gray House: Lavihiko's Thrilling Notice of ImpoverishmentD.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 138 Bookman: We may have to close shop soon, Lavihiko. (There's not much work these days.) Lavi: ...Too bad. Hmph... (What'll Dad say when he finds out?!) Bookman: And about these month's wages... I can't pay you. Sorry. Lavi: Huh? Bookman: My latest investment tanked. I can't pay you. Lavi: What?! You lost my pay?! Bookman: I'll pay... when I get a promotion. (Will that ever happen?) The People of D.Gray House: Grandfather is Sensitive About His Sweet ToothD.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 158, Page 154 Earl: One, two... three... four... five, six... seven... eight, nine... ten. Raise your hands if you thing... I'm chubby. You will all... be put to death. (If you quit eating candy, cake and other sweets, you'll never get fat. (Too many syllables.)) The People of D.Gray House: Sensei is One of The Family!D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 161, Page 22 Socalo: Heh heh heh... Allen: !! Grr!! Gagh! Socalo sensei?! You're naked! Socalo: I won't let you escape, my lovely prey! (prey -> student) Lavi: That's our sensei?! But why the cat?! Link: Looks like Coro! (Live-in tutor Socalo sensei likes cats.) Go For It! You Can Do It, Reever! The People of D.Gray House: Side StoryD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 162, Page 38 Ghost (the one that possessed Reever in Chapter 162): (head hanging out of Reever's chest) Are we there yet? I'm hot. Komui: Who's that? Ghost: Surprise! (Reever tries to sneak a girl up to his room.) The People of D.Gray House: The Adoptive Father Relates the House RulesD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 118 Cross: (to Allen) What if I told you... that when you become part of their family you will have to... take... a bath with him? (Ugh!) The People of D.Gray House: The Father's ElegyD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 136 Cross: (limp, covered in a dark substance) attacks! Lvellie throws chocolate cake! takes 9,999 points of damage! Loses consciousness! (It's not blood. It's cholocate cream. (lol)) The People of D.Gray House: Father and Son Take A BathD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 154 Lvellie: We're going to take a father-son bath tomorrow. That's an order. Komui: Tomorrow?! Lvellei: When I'll announce that Allen Walker... is joining the family. Komui: So you'll... make him take a bath too? Lvellie: Good night. (walks out) (A bath crisiss approaches.) The People of D.Gray House: The Truth About Father-in-Law Cross MarianD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Page 190 Bookman: I doubt... that Cross Marian will ever return to the Order. Assuming, that is... he escape with his life. Lavi: ?! Escaped? ...You don't mean... Komui: (He's feeling his debts!) (Please go into debt responsibly.) The People of D.Gray House: A Stormy New Face Appears!D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Page 191 Lvellie: Are you our new family member... Fourteenth? Allen: Yes, but no baths... old man. (leaves, slamming door) Lvellie: What a shame. I must return to the office. I bought a new rubber ducky for the children. Link: Sir... Lvellie: Nothing creepy about it... (Dunno about that!) References Navigation Category:Media